


December Day 19

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Bucky Barnes/Reader





	December Day 19

You walked out of the snowy cold New York air and into the warm coffee shop.

You had just moved here and found a small shop not far from where your apartment was. It wasn’t busy like Starbucks was and it felt cozy, which helped with your social anxiety.

You were mentally preparing yourself to order while you waited behind an older lady trying to figure out what they had. She finally ordered and you stepped up to the counter.

“I’d like uh….large peppermint m-mocha, please.”

You were proud of yourself for actually remembering your order. The cashier rang you up and you were looking for the correct amount of cash in your wallet. Before you got your money out, the sexiest voice you had ever heard spoke behind you.

“Jeremy, I’ll pay for hers and I’d like my usual please.”

“Of course, man.”

You turned around already blushing. When you saw who just bought you coffee you thought you’d have a heart attack. He was beautiful.

He smiled at you, passed the cashier the money and wrapped his arm around your shoulders to push you to the next counter. 

“Hi, I’m Bucky…and your name is?”

“I’m…I’m…y/n.”

“Y/n,” he tested. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

You don’t think you had ever blushed as hard as you were right in this moment. “Th-thank you.”

“Doll, I saw you when I walked in and I wanted to have a chance to talk to you. You are so beautiful and I figured buying your coffee would be a good way to start a conversation.”

You practically beamed. 

Your orders came and the two of you went to sit and talk. You talked for hours and he ended up asking you on a date. 

You exchanged phone numbers and realized the time. When you left the coffee shop he kissed you on the cheek before heading in the opposite direction. 

You are so grateful for December weather, cozy coffee shops, and hot guys with long dark hair and a metal arm.


End file.
